A protein product for commercial acceptance should have good functional properties as well as be suitable for human consumption.
Microbial cells have high potential as protein sources, being relatively cheaply grown on a wide variety of substrates. However, the nucleic acid content of microbial protein initially is high. Such proteins, unless reduced in nucleic acid content can be used by humans only in very limited amounts. A variety of means have been developed for reduction in nucleic acid content.
Even though technically usable, the nucleic acid-reduced protein products still need acceptable functional properties, such as whippability, before broad acceptance in the market place as a food qualtity product.